


Death’s Cadillac

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 22:34:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18375440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: Anonymous. Can I request a Death/Reader fic where the reader has sorta been teasing death and at the end of the day they either have sex in or on the cadallic?  &  Anonymous. Ummm I got a request if you don’t mind. Can you do some death smut pretty please? If you don’t wanna, it’s fine.





	Death’s Cadillac

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Anonymous. Can I request a Death/Reader fic where the reader has sorta been teasing death and at the end of the day they either have sex in or on the cadallic? & Anonymous. Ummm I got a request if you don’t mind. Can you do some death smut pretty please? If you don’t wanna, it’s fine.

Yeah, most people would find it odd that you had one hell of a thing for Death, but…you weren’t most people. The way he carried himself, his smooth voice, and his demeanor all did you in. The entire day you’d been flirting with him, and teasing him. You couldn’t tell if you were getting to him or not. He was so calm, and collected.

He pulled his Cadillac into an alleyway, and you simply assumed it was more business. However, Death surprised you. “Come here.” His voice was quiet, but firm. 

Licking your lips, you crawled over to him. He pulled you so that you were straddling his lap, his hands gripping your hips. “Yes?” You smiled.

“You have been teasing me all day.” His eyes trailed over you. “Tell me, do you intend to do anything about it?” Death asked quietly, leaning forward slightly. Your lips met his, your arms wrapping around his neck. His slim fingers gripped the hem of thin shirt, pulling away from your lips. “May I?”

“You may.” You agreed.

He peeled the fabric from your body, letting it fell to the seat beside him. “Beautiful.” He mused, kissing over your collarbone. Reaching behind you, you unhooked your bra. It slipped down  your arms, being moved to join your shirt. His hands moved up your sides, cupping your breasts gently.

You pulled him back into a deep kiss, your hands pushing his coat off his shoulders. The pair of you were a flurry of hands moving over each other, riding each other of clothing. It was awkward and clumsy as the two of you moved in the front seat of Death’s car.

Soon, you were skin to skin. You lifted yourself as he lined himself up. Sinking down, you moaned. “Oh, Death.” You breathed, beginning to move your hips. He held you close, his lips worshiping the flesh of your neck and chest. Neither of you rushed this, your bodies clinging to one another.

Your head went back as his teeth brushed your nipple before he sucked on it lightly, a low groan in his chest. Moving your hips quickly, you gripped the seat behind him. He held you tighter, each of you nearing your peak.

Gasping, your grip tightened on the smooth leather. “Oh!” You moaned. “Fuck, Death.” You cried out his name over and over, pleasure washing over you.

“Y/N.” He breathed, not far behind you. His head went back against the headrest as he filled you.

You smiled at him as you worked on catching your breath. “I’ve wanted this for so long.” You admitted, a light blush on your face.

He ran his fingers through your hair, a rare smile being returned. “I hope this was not an one time affair.”

“Never.”


End file.
